The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Writers-Anonymous13
Summary: A request for vampygurl402. Prompt: Lucius gets an Xmas present for Harry. Lucius has trouble finding the right gift for his lover but with a little help from Draco they are able to get Harry a gift that would make his Christmas perfect. Light slash, just a few kisses. LM/HP


Written for a request by vampygurl402. Prompt: Lucius has a Xmas surprise for Harry.

.

.

The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

.

Lucius was silently panicking. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him, his face as stoic and cold as ever, and if you questioned him he would deny it to your face but he could admit, at least to himself, that he was freaking out. Now the reason for this not-quite panic was a certain emerald-eyed, raven-haired lover of his. Harry and he would have been together for a year this Christmas and he wanted to get Harry something special to mark their anniversary and reinforce his love for the younger male.

Harry had been having a hard time lately with the media and his friends. They did not approve of his choice of partner for one, or the fact that he was homosexual. The poor red-headed ones were taking that exceptionally hard, exempting those twin jokers and the two oldest sons. The know-it-all mud…muggleborn was also quite shrill in her protests and Harry had been arguing with them constantly. The wizarding community was also shouting abuse at Harry for his actions during the war.

Harry had cast off his noble-to-a-fault Gryffindorish tendencies and had fought against Death Eaters and Snatchers with curses that were bordering on Dark. Harry had hardened himself and shown no mercy while he hunted down and disposed of Voldemort's horcruxes. It wasn't until a group of Snatchers had brought Harry and his friends to Malfoy Manor that Lucius believed the rumors of Harry's drastic change. His eyes had been cold and calculating, accessing weaknesses and forming plans to exploit them and cause as much damage as he could.

Harry was…darker now, more Slytherin, and the wizarding world were making their view of the fact known. Harry had no qualms about cursing people who harassed him or Lucius, or even Draco. Now _that _had surprised Lucius greatly. His son, who had done nothing but complain about _Potter this_ and _Potter that _and _this year I'm going to show that annoying bastard_! They had become fast friends and were often seen flying or shopping together.

Lucius was out now, searching the stores for the perfect gift. He had thought about buying the newest broom model for Harry but quickly disregarded the idea. Harry could buy that with his own money, Merlin knows he's rich enough to buy whatever he wants, and Lucius wanted to get his young lover something special, something he would not even know he wanted until Lucius had handed it over with a loving kiss. Scowling, furious at yet another useless trip, he flooed back to the manor where lunch was just about to be served.

"Lucius!" He turned at the sound of his name in his lover's mouth and caught Harry in his arms when he pounced.

"Hello, pet," Lucius purred softly, leaning down to caress Harry's lips lightly with his own. "How was your day?" Lucius asked, his lips brushing against Harry's as he spoke. Harry's breath hitched and he tilted his head back, subconsciously seeking further contact.

"Good. I-It was…good," Harry stammered as he tried to kiss Lucius fully. Lucius chuckled and pulled back slightly, watching in amusement as Harry swayed forward, eyes focused on his mouth. "And yours?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing in concentration as Lucius licked his lips teasingly.

"Quite unproduc-mhh!" Lucius was unable to finish his sentence because Harry had darted forward to quickly for Lucius to evade and pressed their mouths together with a sigh. Lucius smirked and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pressing his body closer while the other hand tangled in his inky black hair, fusing their mouths together. Lucius swiped his tongue lightly over Harry's bottom lip, humming approvingly when Harry opened for him. His tongue darted in, chasing the taste of Harry and trying to commit the feel of him to memory.

"If you keep this up I will have lost my appetite," Draco drawled from close by. Harry turned to smirk at Draco as he wrapped his arms around Lucius' waist, leaning his head on the strong chest before him.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Harry teased, fingers playing with the end of Lucius' hair.

"Hardly," Draco snorted, rolling his eyes. "but I would rather not vomit all over this expensive Persian rug." Harry snickered and Lucius smiled.

"Come, let's eat." Lucius detangled himself from Harry's arms, keeping hold of his hand as he led the way to the dining room.

"Harry, you never did tell me what exactly you did today." Lucius reminded the younger male as he pulled out his chair, waiting for him to sit before moving to his own.

"Draco and I did a bit of Christmas shopping," Harry shrugged as the elves brought out platters of food.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" Lucius asked, keeping his eyes fixed on his own bowl of soup.

"Hmm, I believe I did. I've got all my gifts; I just need to wrap them." Harry beamed as he began to bounce slightly in his seat. "I'm so excited! I've never actually gotten to decorate for Christmas before. The elves and teachers always did it at Hogwarts and the Dursleys…well, they especially hated having me around for Christmas. They would always lock me in my cupboard two days before Christmas and wouldn't let me out until two days after," Harry said quietly, running his finger over the rim of his cup as he avoided looking at the Malfoy's. He had told them bits and pieces of what his life had been like with his mother's sister but never something like this.

"Do you mean to tell me that you'd never had a Christmas present before Hogwarts?" Draco asked incredulously.

"They kept you in a cupboard?" Lucius asked in a deadly calm voice. Harry nodded to both of their questions, still unable to bring himself to look them in the face. A light pressure on his jaw had his eyes flickering to look up into Lucius' dark silver ones.

"I promise I will always protect you and take care of you. No one will ever hurt you again, not while I'm around to say otherwise," Lucius vowed. Harry smiled softly and nuzzled the older males palm before pressing a chaste kiss to his fingers.

"I know." He answered. They continued to talk, moving on to lighter topics as they spent the rest of the evening together.

.

.

.

Lucius sat in his study, a glass of firewhiskey in his hands as he stared blankly across the room. Nothing. He had found nothing perfect enough to give to Harry and Christmas was tomorrow, as in only a few hours away. He had woken early this morning at five to go out in search once more before returning him empty handed around ten. A knock on his study door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enter." He called, setting his glass on his desk. Draco walked in and closed the door behind him, casting a privacy ward before he walked closer. Lucius raised his eyebrow questioningly and Draco shrugged.

"I don't want Harry to hear," Draco explained.

"Hear what?"

"I know you haven't gotten him anything. Why not?" Draco demanded, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his father.

"I could not find the perfect gift. I searched all month and I couldn't find one thing," Lucius sighed. Draco rolled his eyes and dropped his hands to his side.

"Maybe you're just overthinking things," Draco suggested. Lucius glared at his son in irritation.

"No, I am not. It has to be perfect. I want to get him something he would never think to get for himself, something he would love to have."

"Well it's fortunate for you that I know the perfect thing," Draco said smugly, leaning his hip against his father's desk. Lucius narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You think you have the perfect gift for him?"

"I know I do," Draco corrected. "What type of holiday celebration would this be without his family?" Lucius felt a slow, cruel smirk curl his lips and he chuckled menacingly.

"Ingenious, son. The perfect gift indeed." The two Slytherins grinned maliciously at each other.

"Shall we go, father?" Draco asked. Lucius nodded and stood.

"Come along, Draco. We haven't any time to waste."

.

.

.

Harry woke in the morning feel giddy with happiness. He opened his eyes and let himself have a moment to gaze at his beautiful partner for a moment before he began to shake the older man.

"Lucius! Lucius, wake up! Christmas is here! Come on, Lucius!" Harry shouted excitedly, completely unconcerned with the fact that he resembled a three year old instead of the nineteen year old that he was. Harry ran out of the room, slamming Draco's door open he went to go wake the younger Malfoy.

"Come on, Draco! Presents! You don't want to deprive the poor neglected orphan his fun, do you? Get up!" Harry shouted and bounded back out of the room, stomping down the stairs and sliding into the large receiving room where they had set up their Christmas tree and placed their presents. Harry collapsed in front of the tree, eyeing the presents excitedly as he waited for the Malfoy's to come down. Lucius and Draco wandered in a few minutes later. Draco plopped down next to Harry, leaning against his shoulder as he stifled a yawn. Lucius bent down to kiss him, turning his face away at the last second as he, too, yawned.

"S-sorry," Harry stammered, guilt churning in his stomach. "I know it's really early. We can go back to bed, if you want. We can open them this afternoon or something," Harry offered as he tried to fight the horrified blush trying to take over his face. He was being stupid and childish. Of course they could open presents later, or not at all. He was too old for presents, really and he didn't deserve them anyway.

"No," Lucius snapped and Harry looked at him in surprise. "Stop thinking whatever you were just thinking. We can open them now. It's perfectly acceptable for you to be excited, Harry. This is your chance to be the child you never got to be growing up. Enjoy it." Harry smiled lovingly at Lucius and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw before he turned and grabbed the closest package.

"This one is for you, Draco." Harry handed it over to the blond. "It's from me."

"Yes, I can see your name right there, Potter," Draco drawled as he ripped the wrapping paper off.

"I didn't know you could read, Malfoy." Harry retorted.

"Ha bloody ha," Draco said as he stuck his tongue out and open the small wooden box that had been wrapped in the paper. Draco blinked in awe as he lifted a vial out of the box and held it up for everyone to see.

"Is this what I think it is?" Draco breathed as he cradled the vial protectively.

"If you were thinking it's basilisk venom, then yes." Harry grinned as Draco stared at him with wide eyes.

"How did you get so much? It's really rare and costs a fortune!" Draco exclaimed. Harry shrugged.

"I happen to know where one is," He said nonchalantly as he picked up another package and read the name. "Lucius this one is for-what?" Harry asked once he saw the horrified look on Draco's face.

"What do you mean you know where one is? Are you trying to tell me that you went up to an actual living basilisk, got this much venom and escaped with your life?" Draco demanded.

"Of course not. I'd already killed it. I just had to go down and collect some of the venom." Lucius made a strangled sound and Harry turned to him in surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"How are you still alive?" Lucius rasped. "How did you manage not to be killed by a basilisk and why did you not tell me about this?"

"Well, it was before we really knew each other and it just never came up in conversation," Harry defended.

"I think if you had encountered a basilisk on your quest to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes it would have come up at least once," Draco interjected.

"Well, it didn't happen during the war. It was at Hogwarts in our second year. You remember the Chamber of Secrets? Turns out there was a basilisk in there that had been petrifying students and Ginny got kidnapped so we had to get her but then Lockhart turned out to be an even bigger prat than we thought and he accidently wiped his own memory and we got separated but it was okay because I can speak parsletoungue and I found her but Riddle was there and he called the basilisk but Fawkes showed up and blinded him so his eyes couldn't kill me and I managed to stab it in the mouth with the sword of Gryffindor but one of its fangs pierced my arm and Fawkes cried on it and everyone was okay!" Harry said in a rush before holding out Lucius' present with a disarming smile.

"This is not over but I don't want to ruin your Christmas so we'll talk later," Lucius said sternly. Harry nodded and shook the present lightly until Lucius rolled his eyes and took it from him. He tore the wrapping paper off of the small package to reveal a dark green velvet box. Lucius opened it curiously and froze, staring unblinkingly at what was inside. He slowly looked up at Harry and blinked in surprise when he saw his lover kneeling before him.

"Lucius, I know we haven't been together for long and we haven't gotten along before this year but I can honestly say this past year with you has been the best of my life. With you I've found the meaning of home and love and family. I love you, Lucius, so much and for so many reasons. I feel safe with you, like I've finally found where I belong. I know I'm not anyone's first choice in partners and I know that I have a lot of issues and I know I'm not good enough for you but you're always telling me it's okay to be a little selfish. This is me being the most selfish I'll probably ever be in my life. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, would you do me the honor of being my husband and bondmate?" Harry asked softly. Lucius continued to stare at Harry, too stunned to form an actual response. He nodded slowly, clearing his throat.

"Yes. Yes, of course." He rasped hoarsely. Harry beamed up at him, joy and love making his emerald eyes shine as he slipped the simple silver ring onto His fiancés finger. Draco clapped loudly as Lucius pulled Harry into a long, passionate kiss. Harry laughed as Lucius kissed him repeatedly before letting him go to stare at the beautiful ring on his finger. Harry continued to pass out presents, five more for Draco, three for Lucius, and Harry had five more from Draco, Fred and George, Charlie, and Bill. He tried not to notice that he hadn't received one from Lucius but he could feel the sharp sting of rejection throbbing in his heart. Lucius stood once all the presents had been opened and held his hand out for Harry.

"Come, fiancé. I have to take you to your present. I couldn't possibly bring it up here. It would be far too messy," Lucius said and Draco snickered in anticipation. Lucius blindfolded Harry and took his hand leading him down two flights of stairs. Harry shivered at the drastic drop in temperature and felt chills race up and down his spine.

"Lucius? Where are we going? What did you get me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"You'll see and I honestly think it would do you good. Think of it as a form of release." Lucius teased as he finally stopped. He placed both hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry, I want you to know that if you don't want this I can always return them and we can go pick out something else. I thought you could do with some closure so I got them for you but you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Harry tilted his head curiously, trying to figure out what the present could be. He felt Lucius hands on his face and the blindfold loosened around his eyes before it was pulled away completely. Harry blinked, his eyes taking a while to adjust. Harry frowned in confusion.

"This is the dungeon. Why are we in here?" Harry asked, eyes flickering between Draco's eager face and Lucius' apprehensive one. They stepped aside and Harry looked into the cell behind them and gasped. He turned to Lucius for an explanation.

"I thought you might like to have a bit of fun. Revenge," he added in a furious hiss. Harry's eyes darkened menacingly and he grinned.

"Lucius, this is the most perfect gift you could have gotten me. I would love it if you and Draco would join me," Harry offered. Draco stepped up beside Harry, grinning excitedly and Lucius nodded. Harry turned back to the cell and grinned viciously.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon. Dudley. So glad you could join us for Christmas," Harry sneered before he threw the first curse.

.

.

There you have it! I hope you liked it vampygurl402. Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
